A Different Naruto
by TheFirstShinigami
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the son of an Unknown Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki, and the heir to the Sage Of The Six Paths. But things aren't all crystal clear for the future of our favorite shinobi, and dark secrets lurk behind the eyes of a god. Rinnegan!Naruto, OP!Naruto.
1. The Introduction

**A Different Naruto**

**By; TheFirstShinigami**

**Hello. This is a story that I thought of for a while, and sort of doubted about it. It's an AU, in which the Kyuubi Attack never happened in Konoha. Instead, it happened in Uzushiogakure. Naruto's father is not Minato, but an unknown Uchiha who shall be revealed. The story of Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, shall begin. If you don't read this, but here's something important: Everyone is Shippuden ages. Sakura and Ino's medic abilities are the same since Tsunade stayed in the village. Pairings shall be revealed… but no yaoi. I think a similar story has been created by Jakker, so credits go to him.**

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not make any money off of this story, this is a fan-made story otherwise known as a fanfiction. Any OC in this story are mine. **

**So, in the words of Khan from Star Trek,**

**Shall we begin?**

* * *

><p>It was a nice day in the peaceful village of Konohagakure. The village was quaint and peaceful, and overall just beautiful.<p>

"Ne, Izumo, don't you think it's a great day?"

"Kotetsu, you're definitely right."

Izumo and Kotetsu, the Chuunin gate guards, stared lazily at the sky from their posts. Who wouldn't blame them? Everything was perfect. Birds were shining, a violin player played a mellow tune, and the sun seemed to erase every shadow out there. Hyuugas were stoic, Uchihas plotted revenge, Naras slept, and the world seemed to stop. But one particular figure was walking to the gate. A plain cloak covered his body and the only thing you could see was a purple glow coming from the left side of his face. He lazily waved a gloved hand back, and his head was revealed.

"Excuse me, guard-san, do you know the way to the Hokage tower?"

"Halt. Who are you, and please state your business.

"I'm a traveler looking to settle in Konoha. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and remember the name."

After an hour of customs, Naruto made his way to the Hokage Tower. He waited in the seating room, reading books and flirting with the assistant. An eagle masked ANBU said, "Uzumaki-san, the Hokage is waiting.

"Hai, ANBU-san."

Naruto walked through the Hokage's office door, and saw the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash. Minato looked up from his paperwork, and saw a slight resemblance to his ex-girlfriend, Kushina. The newcomer's face had a jagged scar on his right eye that was partly covered by a black facemask. His hair was shoulder length spiky and sort of dropped down mainly covering his left eye, and was a combination of red and black, and his left eye was entirely purple, with concentric circles surrounding the pupil along with nine tomoes. His right was a dark amethyst, and seemed to pierce through Minato. 'This guy, is DEFINITELY a ninja.' Minato thought.

"Ano, Hokage-sama….. Are you brain-dead?" Naruto asked with a sweatdrop. "You're just sitting there."

"Oh! Sorry, Uzumaki-san. Can I just call you Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's get down to business. According to Izumo, you said you would like to become a shinobi of Konohagakure. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Since you're still about the graduating age, I'll have you in Iruka-san's class. Now, can you tell me some of your abilities? I will make it private if you ask so."

"Can you do so? Some of my abilities could be considered S-rank."

"I see. ANBU! Scatter!"

"HAI!" a chorus of voices responded.

"So, as you've seen," Naruto drawled, "I have the Rinnegan. My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, bastard son of an unknown Uchiha and… Kushina Uzumaki."

Minato… fainted abruptly.

**10 minutes later…**

* * *

><p>"Hello? Hokage-sama? HOKAGE-SAMA!"<p>

"Huh… what?"

The sound of a facepalm and a sigh resounded through the room. Naruto was baffled by the Hokage being such a buffoon. "So… as I was saying… I have the Sage of Six Path's eye, Uchiha clan, Uzumaki clan, yadda yadda…. The Eternal Sharingan, Ranton **(AN: Storm Release)**, blah blah blah and I'm done."

This time, Minato sweatdropped. Naruto seemed Kakashi-level on personality. 'Great,' he thought to himself with a deadpan,'Kakashi 2.0. Fantastic.'

"So, you have a Rinnegan with Tomoes, as I can see and an Eternal Mangeyko Sharingan, AND Ranton, which is only found in Kumo!"

"Did I mention Truth-Seeking Balls? And being a Jinchuuriki?"

"…. What the hell is that?"

"A technique that uses all five elements. I can form anything I wish with these. Here, look." Ten black balls surrounded Naruto. Minato watched in fascination as he saw them take form of a shield, a sword, two battle staves, and giant staff with a circle at the top and rings on the bottom. "I haven't unlocked the true potential of them, yet. They're weak as of the moment."

"Wait... they're weak? And you're a Jinchuuriki? For what Bijuu?"

"The Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi."

"So I see."

"My mother died when the Kyuubi attacked Uzushiogakure, sealing it into me. I was the only one left, aside from my dying brother, who gave me the Mangekyo Sharingan, transforming it into the Eternal. I live with the pain of losing all of my friends and family that day. The scar was given to me by a bandit who slashed my eye out, and my Mangekyo was given to me during that day, along with my brother. After a while, I fell into a cave, and saw a temple to the Sage of the Six Paths, and his corpse. When I touched the grave, a vision of the Rikkudo Sennin showed up, and gave me this eye and the power to change the world. I then traveled the world, showing up in the most mystifying places I've ever been an expanding my power and knowledge as I went. I then just sort of drifted back into Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) and stayed there for the last 4 years."

"I see. Well, the Academy is just about to start. It's room 407. Here, take this letter to Iruka-san."

"Hai… Hokage-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutes Later<strong>

"Alright class…." The class never shut up. Iruka gained a massive tic mark and screamed out using the Big-Head Jutsu for effect, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" The class soon silenced. "We have a new student today, by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Come on in!"

Naruto had taken off his cloak. He had black ANBU-style pants and black shinobi sandals, with a red long-sleeved shirt. He had shinguards, armguards, fingerless black gloves and the facemask remained. He lazily drawled, "Yo. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I enjoy training and reading. That's it.' He walked up the wooden stairs not even making a sound and sat in the back row next to Choji and Shikamaru.

"Hello!" Choji said.

*sigh* "Hello. My name is Shikamaru, and this is Choji, a boy with the standard Chuunin uniform except the vest drawled. Choji was dressed in a red bodysuit, with grey armor like the Shodaime Hokage and the kanji for eat on the center of his chestplate. In his hand was a family size bag of potato chips that he was devouring. Next to him were 3 more bags of the same thing. "Want a chip?" Choji mentioned.

"Sure. Thanks." Naruto responded.

During break, the Rookie of the Year, Sasuke Uchiha, walked up to Naruto, with some of his fangirls along with Ami, Ino and Sakura following. Ami had straight purple hair that reached down to the small of her back with black eyes, the same as her sister, Yugao Uzuki. **(AN: Ami is an actual character from Naruto. She was seen being a fangirl of Sasuke and bullying Sakura. I just decided to put her in.)** She had a Chinese battle dress along with black tights. Her kunai pouch was on her left hip. Sakura and Ino were the same as Shippuden, except without the headbands. Sasuke was wearing a high-collared grey shirt with a zipper and the Uchiha Clan sign on the back, black pants that were tucked in to shinobi sandals, and a blue cloth wrapped around his waist by a purple obi. "Hey new kid." Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked like he was about to fall asleep. He was reading his book, and had a bento box in front of him.

"That food looks good. Your mom make it for you?" The girls behind him snickered.

The room dropped 20 degrees after that. Smoke seemed to cover the room, and Naruto's right eye slowly morphed into his full Sharingan. He stared up at him, closed his book, and stood up. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was at least 5'8 compared to his 5'6. Slowly, an image of the Kyuubi showed up behind Naruto, and a grin that no one could see slowly showed up on his face. Pitch black swords with gray lining, and a handguard that dropped down on the right side appeared in his hands **(AN: Kirito's Elucidator) **and with them traced a line on Sasuke's throat, enough to draw blood.

"**Say that again, UCHIHA, and I swear that you'll never live to do anything but breathe, eat, and drink through a tube."**, Naruto said with a slightly insane voice. **"We wouldn't want to see poor little Sasuke-chan be so sad that he can't even kill his wittle bwother, now can we?" **

That was enough for Sasuke. He grabbed Naruto's throat, and 3-tomoe Sharingan showed up in both eyes. "NEVER SAY THAT IN FRONT OF ME, YOU BASTARD! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOUR JUST SOME NEWCOMER WHO PROBABLY HAS NO SKILL WHATSOEVER! I SHOULD CALL YOU…. DEAD LAST. SO SHUT UP, URSURATONKACHI. **(AN: Dead Last)"**

But Naruto just stared at him with a lazy eye, and intoned, **Katon: Charged Flame. **An open palm revealed a fireball that looked to be barely the size of a ping pong ball. Sasuke scoffed, but then realized the amount of chakra pumped into that jutsu. He didn't have enough time to register that information because Naruto had slammed it straight into his stomach. A blinding light emerged from Sasuke's gut, and a massive explosion the size of an elephant emerged. After the light died down, the Last Uchiha was seen barely conscious, trying to get out of the massive crater that the jutsu's effect had made. Naruto simply shot out a Chakra Chain from his arm, and told Sasuke, "Here, I'll pull you up." Since the Uchiha Patriarch couldn't get out because he couldn't focus chakra to jump out, he begrudgingly grabbed onto the chain and allowed him to be pulled up. After trying to catch his breath, Sasuke muttered, "Who… who are you?"

Naruto just responded, "Who, me? Well, I'm just your average shinobi, Uchiha… Sasuke."

Meanwhile, a lazy jonin with scarecrow silver hair sneezed.

"Jeez, I'll have to get a new mask."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the introduction to this story. On a side note, Naruto will be OP. It'll take him a while for fights and to get to my desired level, but other than that, it's your normal Naruto actionadventure fanfiction. Now, off to do other things because I have a life!**

**TheFirstShinigami, signing off.**


	2. The Genin Exam, Part I

**A Different Naruto**

**Well… I finally got around with the pairing. It's going to show up later, but I discussed with a reader and decided on…. Fuu, the Nanabi Jinchuuriki! We don't see that many, and their canon personalities match. So, why the hell not? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot do. Any OC's are mine.**

**As Mario would say,**

**Here we go!**

**Academy, Graduation Day**

Naruto had realized that having the all-powerful dojutsu wouldn't help for everything when he discovered…. Fangirls. They seriously could be considered sensory ninja or even Hunter ANBU! Fangirls/boys, he realized, were possibly the scariest thing to any popular male or female ninja. He wouldn't even talk about some of the fangirls who shipped him with other guys he didn't even know. A small shiver ran down his spine.

'Damn,' he thought bitterly, 'I think they may be better at tracking than the entire Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and Aburame clan, COMBINED.'

But anyways, on with the REAL story.

He got out of the nice bed he was given at the Namikaze household. Apparently, Minato's girlfriend was his mother, and that he couldn't live seeing that her son even though Naruto wasn't his was on his own. He also met Naruko, who was a year older than him. She was the daughter of Kushina and Minato, before Kushina left after meeting that… man and getting pregnant. Naruko had blond, wavy hair tied into pigtails, a black jumpsuit jacket with orange on the stomach and chest, and black tights. Her headband was tied around her right arm, with a white Uzumaki Spiral on her left. The jumpsuit was form fitting, and those tights weren't doing him ANY good.

**(AN: Yes, you perverts out there, that's all I'm going to do. This is rated T, right? I'm no incest guy. Never have, never will be. Carry on!)**

His outfit had changed, too. He'd added on ANBU-style chest armor and a short-sleeved haori (coat) that was black, with the true Rinnegan on the back, along with 9 tomoe and a black hood However unknown to most as he always had his hood on, was that he hid a mask on the back of his head. The mask looked like a smiling skull. It had a red line going vertical down his face over each eye.(Ichigo's 2nd Hollow Mask) Overall, he made for an impressive figure, but people couldn't judge his face since his mask was on… almost all of the time. He usually ate every time someone's attention was away and pulled his mask back up. He didn't want anyone to see his face… yet. As always, the people Naruto was living with were constantly looking at his face, to see if he would pull down his mask. But luckily, every day something would distract them from trying to see. He thanked the Rikkudo Sennin that every day that would happen. And as so, Naruto continued his daily routine by a quick Shunshin (Body Flicker Technique) over to the Academy. And as so, he walked up the stairs and sat in the first column of seats, 5 rows up, next to Sasuke. Sasuke flickered his eyes over to Naruto, gave an almost unnoticeable smile, and beckoned towards the spot near him. Naruto sat down, and pulled out his book while they waited for the rest of the classmates to arrive.

**10 Minutes Later**

As the rest of the class slid in, Iruka came in and stood in front of the desk, along with Mizuki. Iruka was a nice guy. Naruto and his sensei usually went for ramen every once in a while.

"Alright, class, this is the day when you all become genin. I hope that you will all become powerful and proud shinobi in your own right, and that you may shine in the village of Konohagakure. Now, we've taught you guys many things and you have taught us many other things too. The Genin Exam is now upon us, and we must say our goodbyes." Iruka said.

"Don't get killed!" Mizuki added.

The class laughed, and one by one, everyone walked out of the Academy and into the training grounds. There, they saw a special machine with training dummies, and a sparring area. Naruto noted the machinery used.

"Alright, basically class, everything is graded out of 100. You have to throw 10 kunai and 25 shuriken and aim for any vital area. Kunai are 5 points each and Shuriken are 2 points. Got it?" Mizuki instructed.

"Hai!"

"Alright. Let's have, hmm… Choji Akimichi." Iruka said.

Choji came up, and scored 8/10 kunai, and 20/25 shuriken.

Sakura and Ino scored 7 kunai and 21 shuriken both.

Sasuke scored 24 shuriken and 10 kunai.

Kiba scored 6 kunai and 25 shuriken.

Hinata scored 8 kunai and 19 shuriken.

Shino scored 9 kunai and 23 shuriken, making him in second place.

Shikamaru scored 6 kunai and 20 shuriken. Then all the kunai blew up the dummies, which gave him an extra 15 points.

Naruto came last, and scored 10/10 kunai with trickshots, and all 25 shuriken.

Then came what everyone was waiting for- the sparring exam.

"Okay, class," Iruka said. "This is the sparring arena. First one to admit defeat, get knocked out loses. We have Ami Uzuki and Ishida Kotetsu. Ready… set… Hajime!"

The spar was easy. Ishida mainly relied on special chakra techniques with the bow and pinned down Ami before she could even pull out her katana with arrows. Up next was Kiba Inuzuka with a civilian boy. The civilian was easily taken down without even a scratch.

**(AN: That's like one of the few Bleach references I'm putting. I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.)**

After that was Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru was too lazy and Choji didn't want to hurt the lazy Nara, so the two friends quit. After that match, Sakura and Ino were up. Sakura just used a chakra powered fist to literally cause an earthquake and throw Ino up into the sky, where she fell and was knocked out comically, twitching.

Many matches insued, and finally it came up to the match everyone was waiting for- the match between the Prodigal Uchiha and the Chosen One. Naruto snapped his book shut and walked up to Sasuke.

"Ready?"

"Hai!"

"Then the match between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha… Begins!"

And so, the two shinobi clashed in one of their many battles to come.

**UCHIHAHAHAHAHAHA You thought I would actually keep on going? Nah, I'm going to cliffhang you over and over until I feel like being nice.**

**Ja-ne,**

**TheFirstShinigami**


End file.
